


Bare Necessities

by CupcakeTerminal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angie wrote porn!, BDSM, Blow Jobs, D/s relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, While medicated no less, bottom!Derek, dom!stiles, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeTerminal/pseuds/CupcakeTerminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something intoxicating about having an alpha spread out underneath him. Even better, Stiles knew just how much Derek wanted to obey him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda read this over for me, sighing about medicated writing. She can be found [on Tumblr](http://i-louvre-art.tumblr.com/) and [on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Blah).
> 
> The story behind writing this is bizarre. It's in the end notes, if you're interested.

It had started accidentally. Stiles and Derek had a rough week (three separate attempts on their lives), so they were both over-eager as they pulled at clothes and clutched at any newly revealed skin. 

Stiles had Derek spread out beneath him, mouth sucking at his cock, before he fully processed what he was doing. He loved this. The taste, Derek trying not to rock too harshly up into Stiles, and the way his face went slack. There was a lethal werewolf under him depending on him, trusting him, to bring him pleasure. Talk about a power rush. 

Derek’s moans became harsher and his back arched slightly. They’d been together long enough for Stiles to know exactly what those breathy gasps meant, but suddenly, Stiles wasn’t ready. If Derek came, Stiles would lose this moment. He didn’t want to, not yet. He had watch a hunter jam a wolfsbane dipped knife into Derek’s stomach only a few hours ago, and, damn it, Stiles wasn’t okay yet.

He slipped off Derek and gripped tightly around the base instead. Derek looked at him with wide, confused eyes clouded with need. Yeah, Stiles could get used to this. 

Stiles waited, and Derek watched him, not saying a word. When their silent communication had started, it confused Stiles. When had he started cataloguing Derek’s moods by the twist of his lips or the rise of his eyebrows? These moments had started gradually but, now, were something he relied on. It had become necessary to them, like they wanted to know each other’s thoughts instantly and, god, even words took too long. 

They sat in silence, punctuated only by Derek’s harsh breathing, until Stiles was sure he was back from the brink of his orgasm. He lowered his mouth once more decidedly avoiding his cock, choosing instead to lick up his thighs. 

He swirled his tongue lightly over Derek’s balls and stroked the sensitive skin behind them. Derek made a fucking gorgeous noise as he tried to wiggle further towards Stiles. Stiles grinned and put more pressure behind the tentative licking. A whine caught in the back of Derek’s throat. 

Stiles smiled. That was good, definitely good, but not enough. Not yet. 

A gentle nudge from Stiles had Derek shamelessly spreading his legs farther apart. Stiles ran his fingers lightly over Derek’s thighs, pleased at the light shivers.

“Lube,” Stiles said, voice hoarse. He let his breath ghost over Derek’s balls, earning him a light moan. He bucked up desperately, like he couldn’t have tried to prevent his body from reacting. 

Stiles watched Derek reach blindly for the lube and let himself feel pride that he had made his beautiful, competent boyfriend clumsy. Derek was flushed and gasping still, and this is how Stiles wanted him, desperate and needy.

He threw the bottle down at Stiles and let his head fall helplessly back onto the pillow. He was trusting Stiles with whatever he wanted to do, and, oh, that sent a sharp spike of arousal through Stiles’ body. Derek giving up the control? To him? It made Stiles want to reward him. 

Stiles was quick to slick up his fingers, but not to give them to Derek. No, he wanted to see Derek utterly wrecked and that meant taking his time. He circled Derek slowly, making him choke out a whimper. 

He just played there for a while, dipping in one finger slowly, before pulling back out to tease. It was only when Derek’s hands were fisted tightly into the sheets, claws out and tearing through the fabric, that Stiles really fucked into him. He twisted two fingers in and Derek’s back arched straight off the bed, eyes closing as he pushes down. Stiles thinks he heard him moan out, “finally,” but he ignores it. 

He thrusts in and out, watching Derek’s thighs flex and his chest heave, before leaning up to warn, “You can’t come. Not yet.”

Derek’s eyes open and he whines again, but he’s nodding frantically. Stiles really should’ve realized then how much Derek liked to take orders. 

“I know, I know, but you can do it. You can be a good boy for me,” Stiles doesn’t miss the way Derek’s dick twitches when he says that. 

He pushes a third in, as Derek watches looking panicked. Stiles smiles and says into his thigh, “My good boy,” then leans in to take Derek back into his mouth.

Derek swears violently, before threading his hand into Stiles’ hair. Stiles concentrates on bringing Derek as close as he can. He pulls out every trick he know Derek loves. He teases his tongue over the vein on his cocks underside and hums lightly as Derek thrusts. Derek is watching Stiles now, eyes dark and needy. Stiles meets his eyes as Derek’s cock slides in and out of his mouth, causing another strangled noise. 

Then Derek’s starting to make those significant gasping noises again, like he’s about to come, and Stiles keeps going. He doesn’t stop or even slow down. He wants to see how far he can push him. 

Derek’s whole body tenses, before shaking. He makes loud, uncontrolled noises as he digs his nails into the mattress...but he doesn’t come. He holds himself back, almost violently, and that has Stiles rocking his hips into the sheets beneath him. That was what he needed, that perfect obedience. That made Stiles' world shift back into focus, and he moaned around Derek. Time to give his boy what he needed.

He pulls his mouth off of Derek, with an obscenely wet noise and meets his eyes, “You can come.”

Derek’s lets out a moan, and when Stiles lowers himself back onto him, he clings to his hair as he rolls his hips into his mouth. Stiles bucks his hips faster into the mattress. He’s so close. 

Derek comes with a quiet sort of sigh into Stiles mouth. Stiles slips his fingers out of Derek’s ass to stroke him lightly through his orgasm. Stiles comes like it was punched out of him. It’s sudden and shocking how hard it is. He’s forcing his hips into the mattress harder and faster, riding it out.

They’re still panting, Derek’s head resting almost serenely on the pillow as he pets Stiles where his head is lying on his stomach. Stiles smiles against Derek’s abs and nipped at them gently before pulling upwards to lie on Derek’s chest. 

“Dude, I feel like noodle,” Stiles said reaching his goal with a huff. He buried his face into Derek’s neck and breathes him in. 

He felt Derek chuckle lightly, before wrapping hands around him. 

And the thing is, they don’t talk about it. They talk about everything else, but it continues, and they don’t talk about their new habits in bed. 

Stiles doesn’t mention that Derek was a beta, ready to take orders, during the happiest part of his life, or that he thinks Derek’s become conditioned to want to be commanded. He needs orders, and over time, Stiles relaxes into the intense trust Derek gives him. He learns that Derek likes to be owned, and Stiles wants to own. 

Derek is careful to never say he’s noticed the connection. That when Stiles life starts to tumble out of his control, he needs order and to feel in control. Derek opens up and lets him, knowing Stiles is beautiful and broken. Broken in ways, Derek thinks maybe, just maybe, he can help to fix, and Derek wants that. 

So, they learn. They don’t do this every time they have sex, but it’s frequent enough that Stiles does his research. He shares it with Derek, and they both get comfortable with words like “domination”, “submission”, and “kinks”. They find their limits and desires together. Derek buys himself a cock ring, and Stiles buys a collar unironically. 

There are weekends they devote to their new favorite stress relief. Once, Stiles sees how many times Derek can come for him, while Derek sees if he can make Stiles lose his control by whispering absolutely filthy things into his sensitive ears. They were both impressed with the other by the end.

It wasn’t perfect, but it worked. They found something in each other that they weren’t even aware they were missing in themselves. They loved each other, deeply and completely. They fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story! Apparently, I write porn while heavily sedated. I was put under anesthesia, then sedated for twenty-four hours. I don't remember about 12 hours of it, and when I regained cognitivity, this was written out in a notebook. I have no idea how publicly I wrote this, and how to look these nurses in the eye now. Guys, I HAVE THREE MORE SURGERIES. This will not end well. 
> 
> This is the child we do not judge Angie for, understood? 
> 
> [My tumblr](http://cupcaketerminal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
